LOST ROOT
by FF and STH
Summary: It had been 9 month since the fight with the metarex and with cosmo gone tali had goting oven with his life but all not normal when a mystery figure come to but the shock thing has two tali like Tail
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of sonic team characters or the plot just my oc **

It all begin on a normal day, it has been 9 month since the fight with the metarex and all was well, Chris want back to his worlds, and shadow was as far as know dead, and thing was at peace with the fact that Eggman still try to make his Eggman's empire

**In a unknown house **

in the house there is a workshop we see a 9 year old light-yellow fox that has two tail with three bang name miles prower also know as tail and he was working on his plane the x-tornado. On his desk was he tool and a flowers pot that has the seed of cosmo when she gave her life to save the galaxy.

tail having Finnish fixing his plane let out a big sign and said " good I fix the x-tornado "

as he look at what time it was it was getting dark just as he was going to turn in a blue hedgehog with six contoured in the back of his head appear it was sonic the hedgehog

" hey sonic what are you doing here? "ask tail

"Eggman had attack and I want to know if you come help us." sonic said

" us? " tail ask curious

" yes us you, me, knuckles, Amy, and cream, so your in?"sonic ask

" sure." was tail answer as he hop in he fix x-tornado "great I'll show you the way try to keep up. " sonic said with a smile as he speed off. Just when tail was about to go he look back at the flowers pot with cosmo seed in it with sad eye before tack off.

**In a unknown area **

in the middle of a forest a portal appear and out someone come who was wearing a long blue coat that coven all of his body and carry a spear

" I here but where is here." he said, but before he can think it oven he pick up on a scent somewhere

" He here? " he said with shock " I found him after 9 year and he not to far"

Then he head off to where the person he after

**Area near Eggman base **

It was dark as sonic stop running Tail land his plane there they was came by three people form of a red echidna with spike knuckles know know as knuckles the echidna and a pink hedgehog with three curved bangs in a red dress, red and white striped boot, a red hair band, white gloves, and golden ring bracelets and had a simile so big because sonic was there who was Amy Rose and last was a young cream colored rabbit with orange part near her eyes, head, and on the tip on her long ears ware a orange dress with a blue ribbon on it and has on orange and yellow shoes, she was cream the rabbit with her pet chao that has a red bow-tie cheese.

"SONIC" Amy she shout loudly and gave him a big hug

"Amy let go me" he said trying to get her off of him

"Hi guy" said tail

"Hi tail" said cream

"yo tail" said knuckles

"chao chao" cheese speak

"so what the plan" tail ask

having gotten Amy off of him said " well Eggman got a chaos emeralds so to get in there me and knuckles here are going go and run in head on and I want you with Amy and Cream in your plane to give us air support"

"got it you can count on me" he said

when he, Amy, Cream, and cheese got in his plane, sonic and knuckles head to Eggman base

**Eggman's Base **

Eggman,s base was a big in side and all around was robot made by Eggman all fit with gun, some with sword and lance and bean cannon on the ground to take out anything in the air and just as they get ready for battle a blue blur smash in knock some of them oven.

"yo metal head what hanging" sonic joke

Then all the robot come at his at once, he jump oven all of then and the air he did homing attack in to then and kick some of away and side dash in to then. On the other side knuckles was smash some the robot up and ducking some of the fire and smash his fist through one robot body. As the two was fighting them some was getting shot down form above which done by tail in his x-tornado with Amy and Cream sitting in the back, as they dodging gun bullet and bean cannon.

"great job tail" said Cream

"yes tail, you're really dodging the bean cannon" said Amy

" ah this is nothing" said tail feeling a little embarrass, but not looking out to see that a bean shot at him and they was going down

"I'LL TAKE IT BACK, HOW CAN YOU GET HIT" Amy yell

AS they fell to the ground screaming, tail quickly push the eject batten make then jump of the plane with the chair on a parachute as they go but Amy and Cream parachute land in the forest tail land in the forest somewhere else

**In the forest somewhere near Eggman's base **

Tail parachute got caught in tree

"whew" said tail " I almost didn't make"

Tail try to get out of his parachute by unbutton his seatbelt but by doing so fall out and hit he head on the ground

"Ow that hurt" said tail as he got up but just 12 of Eggman's robot appear out of the around him 5 had gun arm, 3 had sword, other 3 had lance, and the last which was a little bigger has a spike ball.

"um falling doesn't seen so bad" said tail as the robot central him "someone help"

he get really for his death he close his eye, after a few second he find that still alive and not hurt, wondering what going on he open to find that around him was yellow force field stopping all the robot attack

"What the" said tail curious

" you call for help" said a unknown voice as jump form the tree catching their attends it was the figure that came out of the portal in the long blue coat with the spear "so who some" put out the force oven tail

All the robot put their attends at the new figure, the 5 robot aim their gun at him and fire he jump all then and land on one with the gun and show he had claw by smash it though it head and jump it limply fall to ground.

In the air he is effortless dodging the gun bullet, when take out his spear he stab one with a sword going down killing it, he had no Idea that 5, one with sword and lance got to his back

"look out! " yell tail but it look to late as their weapon was inch away from then, but he just disappear in a flash

"where he go" wonder tail

The mystery figure in question reappear behind the 5

He look at tail and said " you thank that shocking watch this" as he charging up electricity in his hand shot it out of his killing then, The big one with spike ball try hit him with but he dodge it then smash he body through the big robot and come on the other side and letting it fall to ground

"So who else" said the figure

The four last gun robot shot but again he dodge it run at then taking he spear slash at then only getting three, the final robot was scare try to run away but the figure charge up a small electric ball and shot at it blowing it up

" To easy" said the figure

Tail who was stun by what he saw took him a few second to say something " um thank for saving me but who are"

The figure look back and said " just someone" then take off in the tree but he did not notice that the back of his coat he let his tail out and show he had two tail

tail having seen it was in shock he had never seen anybody with two beside him "who was that guy and why dose he had two like me " said tail but before he think more he was hearing voice calling for him

"tail, oh tail where are you" said a voice that belong to Amy as she and Cream came walking out of tall bush

"oh tail there you are where have you been" Amy said them she look around to she destroyed and beat up robot "tail did you do this"

"what, no there was mystery guy who-" said tail as try to tell them but stop Amy

"OK that can wait but first we to got to go to my darling sonic I bet he worry about me" said Amy with eye of love

"right" said Tail sarcastically

"what that suppose mane" said Amy angry

"um nothing" said tail a little scare

"good let go" as she walk out of the area with Tail and Cream following her

As they left the mystery guy was sitting on a tree branch "wow he sure gown big but it look like he know what he is but it look he got some friend "

**In the area near Eggman destroyed base**

while they they was gone sonic and knuckles has destroyed all Eggman robot and smash his base and got the chaos emerald it was the green as every one was rejoin tail try to tell every one about the mystery guy that save and he use electricity and that he had two tail like him, that shock them all but Amy and knuckles didn't really believe in the two tail part

"are you sure you saw this with to two" said knuckles

"yeah tail I mean your sure you didn't you know hit your when you fell" said Amy

"No" tail said to quickly and show that he did

"ha see you must imagine it" Amy said with a with a grim

"no I didn't, I know what I saw" said madly at for not believe in him

"I believe in you tail" said cream

"me to" agree sonic "if you saw it you saw it so we all go home"

"but my plane was shot just when fix and need help getting back home " said tail

"I'll help you take back tail" offend knuckles

"Thank knuckles" thank tail

**At tail house **

tail was asleep, he and knuckles has gotten the x-tornado back to his house he was going fix again in the next day, while he was asleep he has dream but unlike is other It was different

In his dream it was dark and it seen he being carry by someone who was running, it look in he dream he was a baby and person carry was a little fox wit two like tail and look 4 year old and was scare as the little fox was runner someone next to the boy was running next to it was Another fox with two tail but grown up

The grown fox said" keep going my young lord" with worry on is face

just as they reach a edge a creatures came and jump the grown fox and this made

the little fox holding the baby fox stop, it was to dark to see the creatures but you could it was red and black and has two horn on it head the grown fox kick the creatures off and focus his energy made a portal like the one that mystery figure came out of

"go now I keep his off you protect him, now go" he yell

The little kid listen in jump in but when the creatures shot a fireball at him before the grown man can do anything. In the portal the blast hit the little kid making him drop the baby in a slit path why in portal while he want the other

"NOOOOO" scream The little "MILE"

Tail woken from his dream, he was wonder what that dream, it look like to him it was so real, the people like just like and that little call him mile his real name. Done thing about it he got out of his bed and want to his kitchen and open his cabinet he did not know

there was someone there in the kitchen, he pull out a box of cheerios

"cheerios, really, you got cheerios, cheerios suck" said the mystery guy in his house

That scare tail as he look at who said that and it was the same coven figure who save him in forest carry he spear

"It you, who are you" said tail

"me" said the figure " my name is rick and me and you are a lot alike " as he take of the long blue coat to revile a fox two tail fox who look 12 year but the shocking thing he look like the little boy in his dream

**Who is this mystery fox with Two and way was he in tail dream and what did he mean they are a lot alike find out in next time **

**Please R AND R**


	2. you got some explaining to do

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of sonic team characters or the plot of sonic game and TV show

On too my second chapter which isn't the best but the best i can do also I like to thank The Duelist of Dawn for your reviews and Yin33 and SkyeGavin for your help on what i did badly in writhing the last chapter

**

* * *

**

Last time Dr. Eggman try to make a plot to take oven the world but lost again But in middle of it all tail was in danger but was save by a mystery figure name rick who happen to be in a tail dream that could of happen when tail was young

* * *

**At tail house in the morning**

"What do you mean?" said Tail who didn't know what going on after what he the mystery fox said about then just alike

"Well let see." said Rick " me and you are a race of beings call Kitsune which is why we have to two tail."

"wait that why I two tail?" said tail because all his life he have never know why he have two tail " well if that true then why haven't I seen anyone else like me with two tail?" Tail ask

"That because we are not from this dimension." Rick explain

"what?!" said Tail

"yes miles we are not from this world, you see we are able to open portal and go to other dimension, that how I came in this world last night to find you." Rick said

"why me and how do you know me really?" ask Tail

"well you are very special in are race because you are the prince of are kingdom prince Miles Prower." said Rick as he bow to him

"WHAT!!!!" said Tail shocked by this

"yes, you don't know about your heredity since it happen when you was a baby that you are a prince and I am a nobleman."said Rick

" wait what happen when I was a baby?" Tail ask

"well it all begin when you was a baby and I was 4 year old, you see we was at war, not for long because they attack only last 12 hour by demon creatures we didn't know of and they Beat us quick and our race is real powerful in hand to hand with are claw. Weapon, and magic so-" said Rick

"Wait magic?" Tail interrupt

"yes magic, I sure you here of in this dimension somewhere."said Rick

"well yes but that thing you did to few of the robot, the electricity was that-" said Tail

"yes." Rick said "that was magic power thunder."and he show by creating small thunder in his hand

Tail was amaze of seeing it again for the second time

"and there other magic we can do." Rick

"Fire." making flame appear on his hand

"Air." making a blow of wind come inside the house and making tail shied his eye

"water." making liquid come out of no where

"ice." freeze the water

"Earth which I would show you but that would destroy your house also there is light and darkness."

"why didn't you show how light and darkness look like?" Tail ask

"I can't do yet I'll haven't got good at it enough to do it, I say only older Kitsune can do, now where was I" Rick said trying to remember where he left at in his story "oh yeah as I saying even with all that skill we have we still lost so in end we made a escaped with are Royal bodyguard Ted

As he said it seen as the way it happen in his dream which mean that dream was of the past

"but as we escaped we did not count on be follow by the one who attack our home and the demon creatures fight with ted and they was evenly match but middle of it he open a portal and made us go without him and I did but the demon creatures shot at me and made me drop you in a slit wormhole and-" said Rick

"wait" said tail again and seen make rick a little piss "how can we go in two different why in a wormhole when we want in together "Tail interrut

"wall all dimensions are accessible and you can changed your way in the dimensions portal which can form a slit to a another why and when I got hit it mass it up and cause a second way out but you want that way and I want the other " Rick explain

"I see so how can you open that because the only other way I know to do is by chaos control" said Tail

"by magic, darkness magic by save it up a lot of in my body I can open up the portal but it take me like another year to save a lot of it again" Rick said

"didn't you say you couldn't use dark or light magic?"ask Tail

"well yes I can do that one and only high lever dark magic and nothing lower, it take I long time to master it, like five year" explain Rick

"how can you do high lever magic without learn the minor one?" Tail ask

"by learn from spell book we have but there was none for minor dark one so it was a little longer for me master it then I have to" Rick explain "now back to the story, you want one why and want the other and where I was at was in a big jungle where I learn to fight and take care of myself until I learn to open portal by myself and-" Rick said

"wait" Tail interrupt

"WHAT THE FUCK NOW, BECAUSE YOU KEEP INTERRUT WITH YOUR QUESTIONS?!!" Rick had said with anger

"well um.. you how can you be so strong and learn magic by yourself?" he ask with worry

"we are teach in the way to fight and use weapon at the age of three so I only got a good year of training but teaching of the spell is done at age 10 but because of that war we have to escaped and take thing like magic book and weapon with us so that one day are royal bodyguard ted could teach us.... but we did not court being attack so all the spell book and weapon stay with me and I teach myself, it wasn't easy." Rick explain

"oh I see and I won't ask anymore questions til you'll done. "said Tail

"good because you should, now as I was saying I learn to open portal by myself and want to dimensions to dimensions til I'll found you and I did." Rick finish "now you can any questions."

"well I only got one, how did you find my location?" ask Tail

"well Miles, we are able to use magic to increases are nose so that we can smell thing from a miles away and the minute I came in this dimensions and I found you by your scent." said Rickl

"well that really great because I finally found people just like me." Tail said with tear of joy

"oh come on don't cry, I know it can be hash being in a world when no one is like you but you have good friend don't you."Rick said

"yes I do they really great, but now that you found me what are you going to do now "ask Tail

"well now that I found I was going to find your brother and take both of you to back home to our" Rick was interrupt again

"I HAVE A BROTHER" Tail scream out of socked

"yes you see your older brother Prince Josh was somewhere us,where I don't know but because of it we couldn't all escaped together but ted said the other royal bodyguard would get him out of their so I sure he fine maybe your mom and dad are too " Rick said

"my mom..my dad..and brother too" said Tail thank about how he never have a family and now that he know he have one he doesn't know what to think but one thing he want to do after hearing this "take me with you to find than please!"

"whoa, whoa come down I was going to take you with but like I said it taken a lot of power to do it once so it be a year til I can do it again so we stuck here"Rick said

" ah I see well I guess we wait a year then" Tail said with understand

"yes we have to so til then can I stay in your home when can do " ask Rick

"yeah rick of course you can" Tail said

"great, so what do you got to eat beside cheerios" Rick said

* * *

**In one Eggman's base**

The scene is in a place of a polar ice cap where Eggman's base is below sea level in a underwater base, there in the base is a main room was a man wearing a red coat. He also wore white gloves and sunglasses and had a giant orange mustache and his stomach was shaped like an egg which is why he call Dr. Eggman behind was two humanoid robots name Decoe and Bocoe, Decoe is a tail slim and gold-colored while Bocoe is short, stubby and silver

"I don't believe it how could this happen." Eggman said

"about what, how sonic beat you again and how you fail at world conquer yet again. " Bocoe said in a bored robotic voice

"no you moron not that , I talk about when my bean cannon shot Tail out of he plane and then sent some of my robot to made sure he die, if not to kill but I found out they did not kill but was destroyed, some by weapon other was overlord by electric somewhere and I don't know how he did it" said Eggman

"we don't know doctor but what does it matter it not like he that of a major threat."said Decoe

"oh that where you wrong in fighting power he not a threat but he is a mechanical prodigy that rivals ever me, he had save and help that hedgehog several time before!!" yell Eggman

"then what do we do Doctor?" ask Decoe

"we're forget about him for now let just find the last chaos emeralds."said Eggman

"but Doctor Eggman even if we get it wouldn't do anything for us, we got two chaos emeralds and they got four" said Bocoe

"I know" he said push a button exposing two chaos emeralds one blue and and other light blue "we can still get then from then later right now let just get the last one for now"said Eggman with a wicked smile

* * *

**Tail house two day later**

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream with Cheese have decide to pay Tail a Visit

"you thick he home because we hasn't see him in two day after he said met a fox that look like him." Amy said

"you don't think he try to look for him do you?"ask knuckles

"Tail, no I don't he good that far with it" assure Sonic

"aright let go in" said Amy as knock on door to find it unlock"Tail." she call

she look up at all of then and they walk in to Tail living room to see only tail back in a chair reading a book

"hey Tail how you been"Sonic said to Tail who didn't response " hey Tail! " he said a little a louder

he turn around and to their shock it wasn't tail but some other fox

"the name isn't Tail it Rick" he said stand up to show to then that he had two tail like Tail

" hey Rick who there" said a voice from up stair belong to Tail

" oh just your friend have come to visit you" said Rick see coming down stair

"oh hey guy"greet Tail

"Tail this guy he got-"Sonic try to said somthing

"two tail like me" Tail finish "told you there was someone like me and you not going to believe this" said Tail explain to every one about what Rick said to him

"you are a prince?" Ask Amy

"that right and am a nobleman."said Rick with pride

"you don't sound or look like some nobleman."said Amy with doubt

"that because I was lost and away from home that can changed someone you know." his voice had sadness in it

"sorry." Amy said felling bad about what she said

"It OK really "said Rick

"rick this is Amy Rose she is-" Tail said before getting interrupt by Amy

"I am sonic girlfriend." said Amy with love full voice

Rick look ar Sonic and said" she your girlfriend?"

"what no you got it all wrong we are not together in that why."said Sonic trying not to let Rick get the wrong idea

"Oh don't say that sonic I know you like you just shy" she said as she try hug his, he run away from her in tails house

Rick whisper in tail and ask "is she crazy?"

"I don't know sometime but don't said that to her or you will die, I mean it"said Tail

"I sure I be find if I did but I won't" not believe Tail to worry of Amy when she anger

"and this is Cream and her pet Cheese"said Tail

as he look down at her "hello."

"hello mister Rick" Cream said polite

"it just Rick thank by the what is that blue pet of your" ask Rick

"Cheese isn't my pet he my friend" said Cream

"Cheese is a chao it a blue flying creatures and are Peace loving creatures" said Tail

"Oh that nice and you are"Rick said looking at Knuckles

"name Knuckles" said Knuckles

"he the last echidna and guard the master emerald"Tail said

" master emerald like those chaos emerald,what are they?"ask Rick

"the chaos emerald are seven emeralds with mystical and when all seven are collect you are given powerful energy" explain Tail

"powerful energy huh" said Rick think about

" yes and the master emerald is a bigger version of a green chaos emerald and can control the power of the chaos emeralds including neutralizing their energies so we are always fighting Eggman for then"explain Tail

"Eggman?"Rick said because how weird the name sound "why is call Eggman"

"well he real name Doctor robotnik but he and every one else call Eggman" said Tail

"why is he call Eggman, who wound have name like" ask Rick

"well he body look like, well a egg" said Tail try to explain as best as when he doesn't even know him self

"someone like that cannot be a threat to you guy" said Rick still thinging how someone wound get a name like that and be a problem to anyone

"you would thing so but he is evil super genius who make lot of robotics and want to take oven the world make his Eggman empire" said Knuckles

"so those robot I fight in the wood was Eggman"ask Rick

"yes that right and he got the blue and light blue chaos emerald while we got red, green, yellow, and purple so their one left out to get" said Tail

"so to save the world you got to stop Eggman from getting then all" Rick said

"That right" said Sonic got Amy to stop chase him "so we find last, we need tail and maybe your help if you want"

"sure I have nothing to do for a year"he said

"great til then we're come to you both ,so I going to go bye tail, later new guy" said Sonic before speed out the door

"Sonic wait!" cried Amy when sonic left "bye you got go after my Sonic" chase after Sonic

"yeah good to meet Rick later" Knuckles said

"bye Tail, bye Rick" said Cream

"bye guy" Tail said to then, when they left Rick said "well you got nice friend and that knuckles and sonic seen strong

"there sure are, sonic is super fast and knuckles is super strong" said Tail

"I see, hey Mile I going to go out for I be back before dark"said Rick walking to the door

"where you going"ask Tail

"just out, later" said Rick going out the door

* * *

**In the middle of a open plain **

we Sonic running through theplain but stop when he see Rick in the middle

"Rick what are you doing here?"ask Sonic

"I want to ask you something"said Rick

"what is it?"ask Sonic

" I want to fight you" said Rick

"fight me what for?" said Sonic

"well you see we Kitsune like to test how strong we by fighting creatures from other dimensions" said Rick

" oh so that it find bring it on " Sonic said putting on a fighting pose"

"good let do" Rick also putting on a fighting pose and not using his weapon this time

* * *

**We Rick make a great new edition to the team, will Eggman get the last, and who will win the friendly fight Sonic or Rick til then in the chapter **


	3. RICK VS SONIC

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sonic team characters or the plot of game and TV show**

**Like to thank the duelist of Dawn and IntotheBlaze for reviews also thank for tell me of spelling mistakes with tail name Zoran Prower**

**This is my 3rd chapter and it stort and My first fight so tell my how I do **

**Last time A two tails fox name Rick came to Tail house to tell him that he and him are of a race of creatures call Kitsune and not from this dimension and that he is a prince of his kingdom and that Rick is a noble while that was happen Eggman was plotting of how to get the next chaos emeralds from Sonic and gang then the next two day Sonic and friend met with him and was told of this ask for he help in getting the chaos Emerald but when all was done Rick ask Sonic for a friendly fight to see who was stronger**

* * *

**In the middle of a open plain**

Sonic run forward and did a spin dash but rick jump oven it, sonic who miss homing attack right back at him in the air but right when rick was going to get hit he stop sonic in his ball form with he own hand and strike him to the ground

"Is that all you got." said rick land on the ground " man for a hero you ain't special you-"

but before he finish what he was said he was hit by sonic so fast he didn't know what hit him.

"who ain't so special now" sonic said

"not bad" rick said getting up "But I pretty fast to you know" before disappear in a flash just like when he was saving tail in the forest before, and sonic who didn't where he went was suddenly punch by rick in the stomach and knock oven 10 feet away

"what was that" sonic said getting back up"did you warp are something" ask sonic curious

"warp no I just increases my speed to attack you without you seeing man" rick said

" I see so I guest their no more holding back" said sonic pulling out a gold ring

" what you going do with that ring ask me marry you" rick joke but before he can laugh this over he was suddenly hit by sonic in his ball form going super powerful this time

"sorry but you not type" sonic said jokingly back

" what was that ring of your" rick ask getting up, hurt a little bit from that attack

"that was power ring, golden ring that give vast amount of energy but not like the chaos emeralds limitless power " said sonic

" wasn't this going to be a fair fight" said rick mad of that surprise attack

"when did we said " said sonic with a grin think he'll win this fight

"if that how you want then fine"rick said

sonic who pay no mind attack with the Golding ring power but was blow away by the rick power magic wind power. Sonic land on the ground on has feet but was suddenly hit by a rock coming up from the ground and knocking him down

sonic getting back up hurt badly said "so that your magic power, not bad."

"why thank you but my bast is thunder" rick said charging up thunder on is hand "THUNDER CLAW" show his hand and claw with electricity on and slash at him but luckily sonic move out the way from

" look like I got to go all out" sonic said as he pull out a chaos emeralds the yellow one out use the one chaos emeralds to make him stronger then when he use the power ring

" so do I, FULL-BODY THUNDER" rick said as he had electricity all over his body " let do one final last attack"

rick and sonic all power up smash right into each other make huge explode and it all goes black

It was getting dark we see rick standing up badly hurt "I promise Mile I get back before dark so I guest it a tie" rick said

"I tie you're kiddy right" sonic show that he was laying on ground badly hurt more then rick " you won"

" I guest I did, here" rick casting green light oven sonic make most of he body heal

"what was that"sonic feeling better and getting up from the ground

"healing magic" rick said casting it oven is self

"more surprise from you" sonic said

"thank I got to go see later he said speed off" rick said

* * *

**At tail house **

rick walk right in door and was greet by Tail

"rick your back where was you" Tail ask

"oh I want to find sonic" said rick

"oh, uh rick I wonder if you can show how to use magic tell me thing about are kind" ask Tail

"OH you want know magic and get into your lost root that have been long forgotten" rick said happy " we're do when we wake up"

" alright" Tail said

**What new power will Tail learn from Rick from their homeland and will it make him stronger find out net time **


	4. magic 101

**Last time Rick and Sonic had a friendly fight to see who was stronger, in the end Rick won showing off powerful magic, his best would be Thunder. After the fight when Rick came home to a worry Tail who ask if Rick can teach him some magic**

* * *

**Outside Tail house **

It was morning, Tail and Rick was standing in the back of Tail House, they was getting ready for the magic lessons

"now Mile I told you what all the magic we can do" Said rick

"yes Fire, Air, water, earth, ice, thunder, light, and darkness but light and darkness is not easy to leaned" Tail said

"very good your right, Normally when leaned to do magic we leaned to do all of then but I think that everybody should have one magic ability to best master in so which one do you like best" he said

"well I have to say it wound to be Air" Tail said

"Air, that a good choice before I tell you about it I should tell you how to form magic" he said "Magic is an art. In common with other arts, it draws its power from a deep well in the center of the soul. You have to look deep inside yourself and draws that power out

Tail was listening deeply to Rick about drawing out his power

"now Air go by another name call wind and it something no one can see , also has many properties that are unseen or trick the eye, such as illusion or confusion. This element has a reputation for being one of the more peaceful elements, but can, at times, lead to chaos and destruction as well, through maniplulation of mind and spirit. Though it should be noted that most users of Wind Magic will not use their powers in such a way, for which the Wind in fact provides many Magic tends to be more connected to the state of being, the creation, auratic transformation and restoration of entities in general, as the air's spiritual quality is always identified as the pure basis of "being" itself: Though the air may move or become altered due to the terrain it exists over, it is still always there: neither being born nor dying, only appearing in different forms and states of existence and being combined with other elements. You got all that?" Rick ask

"yes" said Tail

"Great, watch while I'll do it" said rick drawing out that power and casting a gust of wind "so there you have it so why don't you try"

"Ok" said tail but Even with all that info he was give and he still couldn't do it at all

"I can't do" said Tail giveing up

"It just yor first time let just keep doing this, you are bound to get it then" said rick postitves

Those Rick had high hope that Tail would get it soon it took him 5 day to cast it and it was a weak one, just a little breeze

"well Mile those it just a breeze it aright for beginner" said Rick

"really?"ask Tail

"No I afraid 5 year old could have gotting it sooner then you" said Rick

"oh" tail said feeling disappointed

"but hey you shouldn't give up just keep trying and you get it" said Rick

" let do this tomorrow" said tail walking back to his house

"aright" said Rick walking back to the house too

Tail was setting in a chair think over what he was doing wrong until Rick come to him and ask him a questions

" Hey Mile what with that flowers pot in your workshop, I see you looking sad at it all the time"

"The flowers pot?, That ain't no normal Flowers pot" said Tail with a sad look in his eye as he tell Rick of the story of Cosmo and Metarex and how she gave her life to save tham

"That so sad" said Rick "sorry for your lost"

"thank, I just fell like I could did somthing to save her" said tail

"I sure you could have but she must have did all she could to save her friend" said rick

"I know, thank for saying that" said tail getting up from the chair " I going back to the my workshop"

Rick watch Tail leave to his workshop"_ Poor Mile must fell hurt to lose her I wish there was somthing I could do.. Well I could.. never mide it would be impossible for me or mile to do it or get there yet and when we do it be to late" _Thoughts Rick

Tail was in his worshop refixing his x-tornado that had been shot at Eggman base before his just met Rick. Sometime he look at the fowers pot with cosmo seed in it. He just about finsh fixing his x-tornado when a little machines of his start flash, this had him worry.

Rick was still setting down reading a book when Tail came to him

"Rick I got this reading of a chaos emeralds, I call sonic and the other too tell them where it is you want to come with?" Ask tail

"sure I come with" said Rick getting up from the chair

"come with me then" tail said going back to his workshop where he open his garage and a runway for his plane

"Hop in" said tail geting in the pilot seat of his newly made X-tornado

"aright" said Rick getting the seat behide him

"Okay here we good said Tail start the engine and flying out there

* * *

**In the rocky area**

Tail was flying over a rocky area where the rock was really high

"so the chaos emeralds is somewhere around here" said Rick

"that right, let find sonic and other they should be around here because I told then the location" said tail

"there they are" said Rick pointing at sonic, Amy, knuckles, and cream and cheese who was waveing at then

"Ok I going to land" said tail landing the plane near the other

" hey Tail, hey Rick" said Amy as they both got out of the plane

"hey guy" said Tail

"hey" said Rick looking at everyone mostly sonic because of their fight still in his mind

"so Tail you say the chaos emeralds is around here" said Knucles

"that right oven 50 feet northeast from here"said taid

"hey I got a question, if we just getting one of them why do everyone have to be here?" ask Rick

" it because Eggman can come here any minute now" said Tail

"you mean the fat guy that look like egg" said rick

"That right" said Tail

"still don't see how someone like that is a problem" Rick said

"you would think so be with all the machines and robot he make it almost hard to beat him" said Kuncles

"machines, there not problem to me" said Rick said with a postitves smile on his face

"well maybe not for you guy but some of us can't be all that skill" said Amy

"Yeah ok why don't you guy look for the chaos emeralds while I fight Eggman and any robot he had" said Rick

"why should yo take all the fun, I stay too" said Sonic

"find whatever" said Rick

"Ok you guy keep a eye out for Eggman it lucky he ain't here yet"said tail but hear missile being shot near them by Eggman's robot

"luckey how" said Rick

"let find the chaos emeralds while Sonic and Rick fight Eggman's robot" said Knucles

"good luck sonic"said Amy

"be careful you guy"said cream

"you guy too, don't let your guard" said Rick

"don't worry about us we be ok" said Tail before he and everybody left

"you know you don't have to be here I take them all by myself" said Rick

"I know you can but I going to get back at you for beating me by beating the most robot" said Sonic

"don't think it be easy with me here" said Rick with a smirk on his face

"couldn't have it any other way" said sonic just when rocks start to move, to form into moving rock with leg and arm with little rock

"how are the rock moving" said sonic

"must be a robot with rock armor to look like they are just rock" said Rick

"with that and the bot in the air it should make for good challenge" said soinc

"then what are we waiting for" said Rick runing to one of the rock robot and smash he fist through it

"hey wait up" said sonic spin dash to a few of then follow by a homing attack on the head of one

The robot in the air was shot out bullet and missile at then but they easily was dodge then all until Rick shot then with thunder magic shapes into ball form

* * *

Meanwhile Rick and sonic take care of Eggman robot, Tail, Knucles, Amy, Cream, and cheese want to go get the chaos emeralds, they found it laying in the middle on the gorund, it was white one, before anyone one of then could get it 6 rock robot pop up from gorund with the chaos emeralds behide then

"what are those, robot with rock armor" said Tail

"look like it let take then down" said Knucles

with that in mind knucles start smash the 3 rock robot with his fist and Amy wih her hammer took the other 3. While knucles and Amy deal with the rock robot Tail and Cream want to the white chaos emeralds only for it to taking away by a metal claw which happen to be from Eggman's Egg mobile

"Eggman" said tail

"hohohohohoh well look what we have here" Eggman said hold the white chaos emeralds in his hand

"give that back Eggman" said Amy

"yeah" said cream

"I'm sorry dear but I going have to say no but as a gift to even it I give you this" said Eggman pushing a button on his Egg mobile and the ground start to shake

* * *

With Sonic and rick they have finish destroy all the robot when they felt the ground shake too

"what was that" said sonic

"I don't know let get to the other" said Rick as he and sonic race to what cause the the ground to shake. When they got there they found the other but they found what cause the shake it was the Egg Golem that they face doing the time that mat shadow

"hey isn't that the big golem sonic beat at Eggman pyramid base" said Amy

"is it, it old big rocky" said sonic

"hohoho, yes it the Egg golem remade and fix" said Eggman float down in his Egg mobile

"that Eggman wow he is shape like egg, how can that even happen" said Rick

Eggman end up hear it "who said that" Eggman yell and look at Rick but was more surprise to Rick have two tails like Tail "another two tails fox"

"hey we're not just fox we are Kitsune" said Rick

"Kitsune? Well whatever you are you are nothing but bug, crush then Egg Golem" he said then float out of the way

The big Egg Golem come after then with it fist slam to ground at then where they was at only miss because they all move out the way

"hey sonic you beat this thing before how you do it?"ask rick

"well I just attack the control unit on it head but he don't have one now" said sonic

" I made sure to take out that little control unit and put it inside his body so that what hapen last time won't happen again" said Eggma

"Inside huh then I guess we going to have to pull it inside out" said Rick jump to the egg golem and landing on it sholder and trying to smash his fist in to it be it was not woking

"I need something stronger to hurt it and I dont think thunder going to work" but before he can think more on what to do the Egg golem try to punch him off but Rick move out the way before it could hit and all it did is hurt it self

"_That it if we can't hurt it we let it hurt himself"_ Thoughts Rick who want to the other

"hey if we make it hit it self we can hurt it" said Rick

"aright but how do you guy get to it, it so big it counld crush us" said Amy

"It may be big but it slow so all we got to do is stay away when-" said rick but was cut off by the egg Golem when it shot one of it fist at then like a missile

"change of plan, Sonic knock it down and Rick and Knucles catch the hand and send it back to him!"said Tail

"OK" was what all three of then said before doing what was told sonic has pall out his gold ring with it power, homing attack in it chest knock the egg golem down while Rick and Knucles was able too with both of their strength hold the fist from hurting them. Both give a look at each other and give a nod then both jump with it in the air and throw it down on the egg golem bracking away part of the rock armor to revealed robot part with flashing light on it

"the flashing light hit then" said tail

"check this out" said Rick jump high in the air and unleashed a thuder blast at the flashing light in the egg golem

Eggman seeing his egg golem bested said "this fox is more powerful then Tail best to get out of here with the chaos emeralds now"

"sorry egghead but that not going to happen" said voice behind eggman

Eggman then look behind him to see Rick who was on his egg mobile and he took the white chaos emeralds from him and eggman said "how did you get up here so fast you was down there, not even sonic that fast"

"well that doesn't matter now what does matter is taking you down for good " said Rick

"oh are you sure because my egg golem still want to play around" said eggman evilly smleing

"what I took out your pet rock" said rick

"oh I check again if I was you" said eggman

Rick look down to see the egg golem going back up and rick jumping off eggman mobile leting him get away. Rick in the air did the same thuder blast but it was powerful then before that it blow off the upper part of the egg golem body. Rick couldn't have did somthing so powerful before and wonder how he cold do it now but look at the chaos emeralds and relieved that the white chaos emerald was giveing him power

"_I can fell so much power coming from this and there 7 of them, maybe with then it could work_" thoughts Rick who land on the ground

"that was awesome rick" said Tail

"yes it was" said knucles

"thank but tail you said there was 7 chaos emeralds and that when you get all 7 you become all powerful?" ask rick

"that right" tail answers

"And you said that your friend cosmo die 9 month ago?"rick ask

"um that right" tail answer wondering where this was going

"well I think that with all 7 of then I can find a way to find you family"said rick

"really" said Tail so happy

"yes that and I think I can even bring your frind cosmo back" said Rick


End file.
